Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery
*Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi Official Graphics Concept Art Nora concept.jpg|Nora's concept art by Einlee. ProductionDiary2_01094.png|Earlier Nora concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2 Nora Timeskip.jpg|Nora's timeskip outfit concept art. Official Designs Lie and Nora Credits001.png|Nora and Lie Ren's silhouettes during the ending credits of "The Emerald Forest, Pt.2" nora valentine.jpg|Nora's Valentine's Day card. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Nora chibi.jpg|Nora's chibi design from Twitter. emoji-nora.png|Nora emoji from the Rooster Teeth site. rwby jp nora profile.png|Nora's volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Amity arena character art nora valkyrie.png|Nora's official character design for RWBY: Amity Arena. Official Posters RWBY4-poster-journeycomplete.jpg|Nora in the Volume 4 Poster 00000088.jpg|Volume 2 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 3 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 3 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. RWBy Volume 4 Limited Edition Japanese released DVD.jpg|Volume 4 Limited Edition theatrical release Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover.|link=https://twitter.com/RWBY_JAPAN/status/906003136694804480 RWBY vol4 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 4 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Promotional Material CQ x RWBY Promo material.jpg|Pyrrha, Nora and Team RWBY appear in Crusader Quest x RWBY collaboration. V5 RNJR and Qrow preview.png|Nora in the Volume 5 promo RWBY Chibi Season 3 tease image.jpg|Promotional material of RWBY Chibi Season 3 from Twitter. RWBY Amity Arena Nora Valkyrie icon.png|Nora's character artwork icon from RWBY: Amity Arena. Turnaround Models nora turnaround.png|Nora's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Please note that the bow on her back is only present in Volume 1. Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00024.png|Nora ruins her team's dramatic pose. DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV2SpecialFeaturesProductionDiaries.png|Volume 2 Production Diaries menu Merchandise NoraDecal.jpg|Nora's decal Boopart800.jpg|Nora's "Boop" shirt Nora_1_large.jpg|Nora figurine by McFarlane Toys Nora card.png|Nora from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Nora Boop Socks.png|Boop Socks by Strideline.|link=https://store.roosterteeth.com/products/rwby-nora-boop-socks RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster.jpg|Nora on RWBY Vol 4 Team Up Poster. RWBY Vol 4 The marvelous Seven Poster.jpg|Nora on RWBY Vol 4 The Marvelous Seven Poster. RWBY_Vol_5_Heroes_Poster.jpg|''RWBY'' Vol 5 Heroes Tee. RWBY Nora and Ren Nouveau Shirt.png|''RWBY'' Nora & Ren Nouveau Shirt RWBY_Chibi_Road_Rage_Poster.png|RWBY Chibi Road Rage Poster NoraVinyl.jpg|''RWBY'' Nora Valkyrie Vinyl Figure Twitter YORB1.png|Nora's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum. JNPR manga.jpg|Shirow Miwa's Twitter Miscellaneous Volume 4 Sneak Peek HuffingtonPostClip 00004.png HuffingtonPostClip 00005.png HuffingtonPostClip 00006.png HuffingtonPostClip 00007.png|Nora thinks the team name should be JNRR. HuffingtonPostClip 00008.png HuffingtonPostClip 00009.png HuffingtonPostClip 00010.png Manga Chapters Manga 2 Team JNPR.jpg|Nora makes an early cameo with her team in Chapter 2. Manga 10, JNPR on a mission.jpg|Nora with her team in Chapter 10. Manga 11, Nora Valkyria.jpg|Nora in the manga. Manga 11, Magnhild.jpg|Nora smashed one of the King Taijitu. Manga 12 blake catches nora with ribbon.png Manga 13 team jnpr.png Manga 14 everyone is ready to finish it.png Manga 15, Team JNPR.jpg The Official Manga Chapters Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Beacon Academy, Locker Room.png|Nora along with Ren makes a cameo. Chapter 2 (2018 manga) Ozpin and Glynda informs the students. about the Beacon Academy Initiation.png Chapter 2 (2018 manga) the students starts their Beacon Academy Initiation.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots RWBY GE Update, Nora.png RWBY GE JNPR.png RWBY GE Nora.jpg ''Grimm Eclipse'' Downloadable Content RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume header.jpg|Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume header RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume RWBY GE DLC screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Dance Costume.jpg|Screenshot of Team JNPR Beacon Academy Costume Grimm Eclipse Nora's pajamas outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Nora's pajamas outfit. Grimm Eclipse Nora's timeskip outfit DLC.png|Screenshot of Nora's time skip outfit. Screenshots - RWBY: Amity Arena ''Amity Arena'' Teaser Trailer Amity Arena teaser trailer 000014.png Amity Arena teaser trailer 000015.png ''Amity Arena'' Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00021.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00022.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00023.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00024.png Amity Arena Pre-Registration Gameplay Trailer 00030.png ''Amity Arena'' Website Amity arena website rwby jnpr screenshot.jpg ''Amity Arena'' Mobile Game App Screenshots Amity_Arena_mobile_game_app_screenshot_00011.png Amity_Arena_mobile_game_app_screenshot_00012.png Amity_Arena_mobile_game_app_screenshot_00013.png Screenshots - Crusaders Quest x RWBY Collaboration CQ x RWBY 00001.png CQ x RWBY 00004.PNG CQ x RWBY 00009.PNG CQ x RWBY 00011.PNG CQ x RWBY 00013.PNG CQ x RWBY 00015.PNG Screenshots - RWBY Chibi Screenshots - Volume 1 Screenshots - Volume 2 Screenshots - Volume 3 Screenshots - Volume 4 Screenshots - Volume 5 Screenshots - Volume 6 Category:Image Gallery Category:Nora Valkyrie images